


Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?!

by Romano_the_great



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Author Projecting onto Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Food mention, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Blood, Other, Panic Attacks, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Ending, Skipping Meals, everyone kinda leaves roman, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great
Summary: “I'm sorry roman, but I'm just not in a mentally stable enough position to talk to you right now.” Logan commented, grey eyes passing over his face missing his eyes.The logical side closed the door leaving roman alone in the hallway with all the ideas he worked his tail off to get to logan. It's not that he could blame Logan for not wanting to be with him, he had a reason.Him and Logan would fight all the time, or bicker as Patton would prefer. Did roman take an argument too far? Did he go one insult overboard? Was it his fault?Roman shook his head, he continued down the hall into his bedroom. Maybe it was just an off day. He made a mental note to get Patton to comfort Logan.(basically i project onto roman, all romans friends are gonna ghost him. yay)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all read the tags. my friends have abandoned me and blocked me on every single platform. so you know what that means.... ROMAN GETS ANOTHER ANGSTY STORY TIME! YAY! (someone end me) anyways, this story i made may be quite triggering. tw: skipping meals, panic attacks, abandonment, fainting, blood but its only very mild. anyways if your triggered by any of these then click off right now. this entire thing is just a vent, i don't think there will be another chapter sooo
> 
> on to the story? : )

“I'm sorry roman, but I'm just not in a mentally stable enough position to talk to you right now.” Logan commented, grey eyes passing over his face missing his eyes. 

The logical side closed the door leaving roman alone in the hallway with all the ideas he worked his tail off to get to logan. It's not that he could blame Logan for not wanting to be with him, he had a reason. 

Him and Logan would fight all the time, or bicker as Patton would prefer. Did roman take an argument too far? Did he go one insult overboard? Was it his fault? 

Roman shook his head, he continued down the hall into his bedroom. Maybe it was just an off day. He made a mental note to get Patton to comfort Logan. 

Roman opened his laptop, he was sitting at the kitchen table. The room was empty, sounds of Patton watching cartoons softly drifted in. roman sat for a moment in the tranquility. 

Sighing, he opened twitter. He clicked on his following page. No updated news from Hazbin Hotel, nothing from Ranboo, wait. Wait, where is Logan and Virgil's page? He could have sworn he was following them. 

He clicked on the little search bar and entered Logan’s @. Yeah, Logan still had an account. Did roman accidentally unfollow? He clicked on Logan's page. 

The letters “you are blocked by this account” glared up at him. Roman could feel tears build up behind his eyes. 

He checked with Virgil's too, the same letters were there, mocking him, teasing him. What had roman done? 

Roman had skipped dinner, and lunch… and breakfast. The others went to have breakfast. Clearly, they didn’t want him. Maybe if he left them all alone then they could at least have fun… and if Logan had fun, then he could be more stable, right? So, he just had to stay up here. 

For how long though? 

The day turned into a week; a week turned into two. He still hadn’t left his room. He just laid on the ground pitying himself. 

He listened to the same songs repeatedly, never bothering to even put on headphones. The song echoed over the empty chamber, washing over the “prince.” 

It’s your fault. 

It was his fault. 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

He turned up the volume on the music hoping to drown out the thoughts. 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

Your fault 

“Maybe it's all a cruel joke on me~ whatever. Whatever! Just means there is way more cake for me~ forever~ forever!” The words crashed and pounded into Roman's skull by sheer volume. “It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to, cry cry. I’ll cry until the candles burn down this place. I’ll cry until my pity parties in flames,” 

Roman opened YouTube and put on an hour loop of the song, Pity Party by Melina Martienz. 

He turned his phone to max volume. 

In the beginning he thought Patton would come and bring him food, or at least see him. It was nearing three weeks and it became apparent no such thing was coming. He needed to get food, all the snacks that he had stuffed away were gone. He needed to go and grab some from the common rooms. 

Roman peeled himself off the floor he had been laying on for the better part of two, three? Weeks. He stumbled over to the door; pity party was still on loop. He opened the door slipping out into the hallway. 

He walked through the empty corridor. He couldn’t hear anything except for the tapping of his feet on the hardwood floor. He made it to the common rooms. 

He stood at the doorway watching the scene play out. 

A movie was playing on the screen, big hero six. Logan was asleep on Patton's lap; Virgil was curled up in a bawl softly purring. (wait purring, yep purring.) 

He spun on his heel; he ran back to his bedroom. Tears streamed down his face; he couldn’t breathe. 

He slammed the door shut and sunk down to the floor. 

He couldn’t breathe 

He couldn’t breathe 

He couldn’t breathe 

He couldn’t breathe 

Oh god he was gonna die 

He couldn’t breathe 

Your fault 

Your fault 

HE COULDN’T BREATHE 

Roman gasped and clawed at his throat. 

He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. He felt ringing in his ear. Slowly everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> rip roman. if im missing any tags tell me. i rather not accidentally trigger any unsuspecting viewers lmao. i hope you enjoyed. please leave comments and kudos, like please. have a nice day : )


End file.
